Tsurugi Enkatsu
Information Tsurugi Enkatsu which meant Sword of Harmony to those who knew Gamatsu and was translated to Harmonic Sword in basic, was a very fast, and graceful style of lightsaber combat that was not recognized in the Great Holocron or by the Old Jedi Order. In fact, the style did not exist until after the formation of the Templars of Twilight. The Style, primarily used by or offensive minded individuals do to its offensive nature, was very deadly, and very complex. The users of Tsurugi Enkatsu generally used short handled Lightsabers or Shotos, as the style required fast and accurate strikes and blows, and the shortened hilt of such allowed that, though this was only a preference. A user of Tsurugi Enkatsu stood in what was often referred to as a 'Fencer's stance'. The individual stood with their right side facing their opponent (left side if the user is left handed or held the saber in their left hand) their arm was held forward, 60 degrees up from the vertical plain (users body). The wrist was rotated so that the back of the hand faces towards the users right side nearly flush, and the weapon was pointed at the opponent. From this Stance the user could engage in a series of movements containing but not limited to, spins (often called a pirouette parry), jumps and flips. A user might rush forward then 'slide' on their knees or slide on their back to get under, around or through an opponents defenses. A user would often use their environment to their advantage, wall runs, 'rafter acrobatics', the use of the Force to send loose material flying at their opposition, anything to gain an edge. The style also allowed for the use of a second lightsaber or shoto. sacrificing strength of a single blade for speed of two. With the use of two sabers the style was extremely fast with an emphasis on redirecting blows instead of full blocks. But the use of two sabers also limited the persons perception, as they had to focus even more on not injuring themselves and defending with two blades. Because of the use of Echani Martial Arts the form appears very graceful, in fact its akin to Echani Firedance in its nature. Quick, graceful motions were normally taken, Vincent himself an Echani, used his races seemingly supernatural ability to 'read' an opponents movements to 'gracefully dance' around their attacks. The "Brother" of this style was Tsurugi Kyouran. Known Moves Tsurugi Enkatsu had various moves both offensive and defensive. A good deal of them required master of the Telekineses aspect of the force. Offensive Maneuvers *'Rising Star' - This move was a dual saber feint, it was very quick and quite simple. The user took lunged forward with their main saber towards the opponents chest (or midsection of taller, head if shorter). Once their target began moving to defend the user quickly drew back, slide their left foot forward and preform a near vertical slash from the ground, up. The intent was to slice the opponent in half, or at least damage their arm. (This is similar to Battōjutsu of the real world). *'Crushing Moon' - This was a single saber move, it also required some training in a unarmed martial arts. It was extremely difficult to preform and required a lot of concentration. When an opponent made a forward attack the user would sidestep, and thrust a open palmed hand up towards the opponents head. This was dangerous because its very hard to avoid a quick forward thrust and as such this move is rarely used. *'Cho Sun' - This form made use of the act of Cho Sun. *'Cho Dawn' - (Cho Dawn is not an official name its just a play off of Cho Sun) Cho Dawn was a play off of Cho Sun. Instead of removing the opponents arm, the user disabled it, most commonly by stabbing the blade partway into the shoulder damaging enough tissue to halt the use of the arm till Bacta Treatment could heal it. *'Zetsumei ken Ukiyo' - Meaning Life and death was a kill move. The user, when spotting or creating an opening would quickly slide back their right foot and then thrust forward into the opponents chest, or other vulnerable area. Then they cleaved the blade upward slicing the target in half from on point up. It is unknown if Vincent used this move. *'Sadon' - Sadon, meaning Sudden was a fast motion that was used to catch an opponent off guard, and either strike down, or disable them before they could do damage. Preformed from a neutral or nonaggression stance, such as having the lightsaber deactivated and at your side or on the belt. The saber would then be drawn quickly, and a slashing motion taken as the saber activated, giving little reaction time for the target or opponent. It was usually done in conjunction with Cho Sun. Defensive Maneuvers *'Shuya Heisi' - Shuya Heisi which translated into Wave of Serenity was a defensive technique. The user cleared their mind and focused the force around them to predict incoming blaster bolt paths and to aid their speed in the force. It got its name because the the users Serenity like mental state and that the blades of the users lightsabers seemed to be waves of colours around the user. Passive Maneuvers *'Harmonic Resonance' - Harmonic Resonance is the state of mind in which one has to be in to perfectly use Tsurugi Enkatsu. Harmonic Resonance was called such because the user was in a state of harmony. They are in harmony with their environment and their mind. They become aware of everything surrounding them, hazards, things that one might use against opponents. Unarmed Maneuvers *'Inpakuto' - Inpakuto which translated into Impact was a mixture of Unarmed Martial Arts and the Force. Inpaktuto was the name given to a move that involved punching the target hard, and on impact releasing a force push. The move was also quite effective if your opponent had backed up to a wall as they would be slammed into the wall. *'Sandā' - Sandā which translated into Thunder was a mixture of Unarmed Martial Arts and the Force. Sandā was the name given to a move that involved punching a target or hitting them with an open palm strike, and releasing a small busrts of Force Lightning or Electric Judgment. This move was very effective against Droids and Cybernetic opponents. *'Fainaru' - Fainaru which translated into Final was a mixture of Unarmed Martial Arts and the Force. Essentially, Fainaru was a mixture of Inpakuto and Sandā, when the user punched the target he released, simultaneously unleash a force push and force lightning. This combination of Physical, Kinetic, and electrical impacts could be very devastating. The power was related to lightning grenade. Category:Lightsaber Form Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay